


Good Days And Peaceful Souls

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: "Explicit" Sexual Content, Eventual Smut, F/M, Floof, I mean, Ive no sleep, Mama murphy is the hero of the story, My OC is fricking oblivious to shit sometimes, Preston is a cinnabean, Soulmate AU, This sure as shit has FLOOF, Writing Preston is so hard like... I can't even—, dorks being dorks, if you want to consider it as explicit, just soft crap that makes me wanna die, no no, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Preston discovers Nora is his Soulmate, but doesn't tell her in time. Or does he?Basically my first Soulmate AU that is taking up all my damn sleep sO yAll jUst EnJoy. <(•^|
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Random stories of fandoms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Preston had always dreamed of meeting his mate. From the stories shared around campfires to the knowledge the older Minutemen and settlers had told him about. He'd waited, until Nora came along. Eyes wide and confused the first time he saw her. At first, with her vault suit, he'd assumed she'd only come from the vault for the first time in her life. That wasn't even most the story. He'd watched her rebuild the Minutemen—building up everything she could to make the Commonwealth a safer place, search for a stolen son—who in truth was the director who wouldn't see reason, abandoning the world above for their stark white walls, ending the threat of the Institute, and making quite a name for herself.

Preston watches her from the corner of his eye as she talks animatedly with Piper, pushing her glasses up on her face. From the dying light of the sun, he could see how the light illuminated the panes of her face. 

He looks away, a tugging feeling forming at his chest as she walks further up the road, away from him. He didn't know if she would accept the bond like he had. All those stories of people getting rejected by their mates, it scared him more than he wanted to admit. He wanted her to accept it, accept him. But he was too afraid to ask—to tell her.

So one day, as he was deciding to make the decision to approach her like Mama Murphy wanted him to, Nora had surprised him with her presence. Both of them had been quiet here-and-there with small talk in between. But as the rain had started, they'd both went into her house, Nora startling him with a question, "Why haven't you said anything yet?" She asks as she corners him.

His brow furrows, "About what?"

"Me being your mate."

He freezes, unsure how she discovered she was his mate and stays silent. Nora had stopped moving and favoured stinging her fingers together in front of her, "Do you not want me?"

"Nora I—" he didn't know what to say. He didn't know that she knew, or that she felt as if he didn't want her at all. He takes a deep breath, walking those few feet to her and takes her hands in his, electricity shooting to his fingertips, up to his arms before it spreads all over him, like the first time he'd shaken her hand without his glove, "I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't. I wasn't even aware you knew."

"Mama Murphy helped me fill in the blanks," she explains and intertwines her fingers with his, his heart skipping a beat as she does, "I asked her if she knew why you had become somewhat distant and she looked at you while you were patrolling with the most disappointed look and looked me in the eyes and said, _"That boy didn't listen, about as stubborn as a Brahmin so I'm telling you now. He's your mate."_" 

Preston feels his face heat at the words. Mama Murphy knew that at one point he wasn't going to tell her, and instead did the work for him. He watches as a blush forms on Nora's face in the light of the living room, as she stares at their hands, him afraid of moving his hands, scaring her off. 

"I'm sorry," he says after a while, and avoids her questioning gaze, "I've been waiting too long to approach you, practically had Mama Murphy do the hardest part for me."

Nora takes both sides of his head in her hands and tilts his face towards her, "It's okay Preston," She assures and kisses his cheek, leaving his mind blank and knees weak, "There's a first time for everything." Her brown eyes stare back into his, and he's thankful that his skin was dark enough to cover the blush that was forming in his face. Already she made him a soft mess by just holding his hand and kissing his cheek. 

Nora slides her hands from his face to his biceps, unaware that he had pulled her against him, and keeps them there. She fit perfectly there anyways. 

Awkwardness slowly fills the air, "Ah... So.."

Nora purses her lips and nods looking away from him and bites her lip nervously, "Where do we go from here?" She says it so shyly. 

He reaches up, hesitant at first, and tucks a stray curl behind her ear, "Slow, I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to me—"

"But I'm not. But I also want to be with you. I've had feelings for you for a while now, dork." 

Her blush deepens as he grabs her hands, kissing each knuckle and then hugs her, "You have no idea how much that means to me." The pitter-patter of the rain against the roof fading like a distant memory, as he gets in his knees and looks up at her with love and devotion, shocking the mess out of Nora, "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you happy for as long as I live. If you'll have me?"

Nora can't stop a few tears escaping as she sees Preston on his knees. She never knew much about soulmates, courtesy of her being an orphan. She'd thought Nate was her other half, but was completely torn when she realised at the last moment that she didn't feel anything for him. He didn't show anything to her like Preston was doing.

"Yes, Preston," she slides down on her knees, "Yes, I'll have you," Her lips connect to his, arms wrapping around his neck as his move to her waist, kissing her back. No tongue or teeth, just innocent lip connecting.

They break away, smiling at each other and jump as lightning crack overhead, breaking the moment, "We're gonna be in here for a while," Nora mutters and moves to check the window. 

As she does, Preston sends a silent prayer of thanks to whoever is listening, for gifting him his mate he'd waited for for thirty years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last chapter i sWEAR!  
(No it aint)

_I was walking along, minding my business,_

_When out of an orange-colored sky,_

_Flash! Bam! Alakazam!_

_Wonderful you came by..._

The rain outside hadn't let up for the rest of the night. Nora and Preston were both on the couch talking and desperately trying to ease the incoming silence. Nora did most the talking, which made him listen to every word weather or not it was interesting—he found he loved her voice and felt like he could listen to it forever. 

They kept talking as the light outside died out, and left the rain to continue its constant barrage against the metal roof of the house. And as they finished eating, they still talked, Preston's heart fluttering each time Nora smiled and showed off her pearly whites—a sure sign that she was from the past.

He offers to help her clean the kitchen, insisting when she tried to get him to sit back down. 

"It's fine, it doesn't feel right of you're doing this by yourself," he stated as he started on the dishes. His mother had taught him a few things about keeping things organised and clean, and it stuck with him ever since.

He looks down at Nora, finding her already staring at him with a slight smile, "What?" He asks.

She sniffs and pushes her glasses up on her face, "I don't think I've ever seen a man from my time wash dishes."

Preston face heats up and dips he smiles, his hat no longer on his head to hide his smile, "My mom taught me some things."

A hum, "Is she the reason you have your personality?"

"Sort of..." He hasn't known his father for long before he died. His mother had followed soon after when he turned fourteen, the Minutemen had mostly inspired him the most when he first heard of them, "But both my parents did what they could...before they died anyways. And I'm glad they did, because I'd they hadn't, I'm not sure where I'd be right now."

Nora takes his hands in hers, another shock running up his fingers and filling his soul with the feeling as she puts his hands on her lower back, "Well then you better think about where you are now."

* * *

Nora had fell asleep in his arms listening to the rain from her spot on his lap. Her soft snores were barley audible, but once she was deep enough in sleep... he remembers how loud she snored while sleeping for two days straight.  
One of his arms slide around her back, and the other under her knees as he picks her up and carries her to her room.

"Stay with me," her sleepy voice barely audible over the rain. He maneuvers her through the doorway, and sets her down on the bed, aware of her eyes searching his face through the dark, "Please?"

He would, he would definitely stay without a doubt. But the better part of him didn't want to rush her, even though she practically admitted that she accepted him, the bond. Preston still had his doubts about somethings, but he'd never let his own demons take over to the point of where he could no longer banish it from his mind.

"Are you sure?" He asks, hesitating when she sits up and grabs his hand, soft skin rubbing against hard calluses, "I don't want you to feel rushed."

Some mated couples, he'd heard, had often rushed the entire process without consent from either side of the bond, initiated the bond without realizing (which was by far one of the worst ways to go) which led mostly to...well, not the best of things he'd want to think about.   
Growing up, he always wanted a equal bond with someone he could trust and love and care for.

He even waited, and through that patience he was gifted her. A woman from a completely different era.

So why did he have a feeling of doubt creeping in the dark corners of his mind?

"Hey," she drags him from his thoughts, hands on both sides of his face and kisses his forehead, "It's alright, Pres, I promise I'll let you know when I do." He meets her gaze, and without her glasses, he's close enough to see the flecks of green in her brown eyes, and leans in to capture her lips with his. Her hands pull at him as she moves back on the bed, not wanting to break the kiss—that amazing current between them. He follows, quickly unlacing his boots and getting out of them as he follows her, with him ending up beneath her. It didn't matter to him if he were on top or bottom, he'd do and give anything for her.

They pull back for air, foreheads still touching and breathing the same air as the other. Everywhere her hands roamed, shocks of electricity went up and down his arms. He didn't know if he affected her the same way, but he hoped she did.

Nora buries her face in the crook of his neck, her breath fanning over his throat and making him shiver, "I never felt like this with Nate," she says quietly. "We were... never really meant for each other. We both were in an arranged marriage, which slowly began to test our friendship as the years passed. We never saw each other as... _more_. Thankfully didn't meet our mates because that'd just create extra problems. But no one cared about what two nineteen year olds had to say. 

"Then one day, we decided to at least have some _good_ in our marriage, then came Shaun." She lets out an amused chuckle," I can remember the first time he opened his eyes and Nate and me were practically fighting to be with him. He was this _beautiful_ bundle of joy to brighten up our lives..."

Nora sits up, eyes staring at him, but glazed over, as if remembering another time, "It was the first time in a long time we were both happy." He sits up with her, just as she grabs his hand, her eyes now focusing on him, "But with you Preston... Every time I see you, I feel like I've known you for forever. Every time I do this?" She brushes a finger down the side of his face, next to the faded scar, and he has to resist the urge to shiver—again, "It makes me not want to loose this—loose you."

Preston closes his eyes and presses his forehead against hers, bringing her close in his lap to wrap his arms around her, the smell of tarberries and something flowery invading his senses. He knew what she was trying to say, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth, "What are you trying to say?" He opens his eyes and asks, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile.

"I love you, Preston Garvey. Ever since we barely managed to survive that Yao Guai attack." A whole year and three months ago.

He pulls her in for another kiss, nuzzling at her nose before saying, "I love you too, Nora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically all I'm doing is just adding even MORE backstory to the doofuses. The next one... You'll have to see for yourselves <(•~•<)

**Author's Note:**

> *inhales*  
FLOOF!!!


End file.
